Siempre esperandote
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Un fic un poco cursi... pero con final feliz!


Siempre esperandote...  
  
Él la estaba buscando desesperadamente a travez de los vagones del tren , necesitaba verla a ella, a sus ojos, su cabello largo y con ese color tan especial, que se habia vuelto en su favorito, su cara, sus pecas, sus sonrisa... todo ella le encantaba... si definitivamente estaba enamorado... pequeña ironia... nunca penso que se fuera enamorar locamente de la hermana de su mejor amigo, se arrempetia no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando le llegaba poner algo de atención la veia solamente como la pequeña hermana de Ron la que todos deberian de cuidar, la niña timida que se sonrojaba solo al verlo... pero de esa niña timida ya nada quedaba, ella cambio de repente eso sucedió en el pasado año, aún recordaba cuando la vio entrar al gran comedor....  
  
FLASH BACK  
Él estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione (que por cierto ya andaban de novios) platicando sobre el nuevo curso, esas vacaciones no fue a la Madriguera porque estuvo en la casa de Sirius todas las vacaciones, al fin el Ministerio se habia dado cuenta que era inocente y ya podia andar libremente, se la habia pasado muy bien... cuando de repente ve que entra una chica muy guapa, y ve aque saluda a unas chicas de Giffyndor  
  
-Oyes Ron, ya viste la chica tan linda que entro... nunca la habia visto -en eso la voltea a ver Ron -Que te gusta... yo la conosco, si quieres te la presento- se lo decia en broma, mientras Hermione se moria de risa. -En serio, pues si -decia sonrojado, y ve que Ron le habla con la mano, y ella venia con una linda sonrisa - Hey Ginny ven... jajaja te quiero presentar a alguien - Harry se quedo pasmado no podia creer que fuera Ginny, cuando fue a la Madriguera no la vio... ella se habia ido con Bill a Egipto... había cambiado mucho ahora se veia mas madura, su pelo lo traia suelto y se habia hecho hecho una especie de rizos, estaba maquillada discretamente, su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado como antes...en pocas palabras era perfecta. -Hola chicos - sonreia abiertamente mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry -Me decia Harry que te queria jaja conocer jajajaa -Disculpa Ginny es que te ves muy cambiada... -ella solo sonreia y para nada estaba sonrojada. -Si, este año he cambiado un poco - lo decia un poco seria- ya era hora de cambiar ¿o no? -Pues si, te ves muy bi... - lo decía un poco sonrojado -Harry amor al fin te encuentro -era una chica de ojos rasgados, muy guapa que ahora era novia de él. Ella se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. -Hola Cho. -la saluda él y se siente a su lado, mientras se tomaban de las manos, Ginny solos los veia tristemente. Cenaron y Harry veia que ella veia hacia la mesa de Slytherin y le sonrei a alguien. -Este... chicos ya me voy, tengo que ir con... -Anda vete, con ese idiota... y dile que se cuide, que yo lo estoy vigilando. -Dejala en paz, Ron, ya viste que el si la quiere... ya lo demostro - OK, bueno adios - y harry ve como se aleja, y sale del salon. -Oyes Ron ¿ a poco tiene novio? -trata de oirse lo mas normal posible, mas que nada por que estaba Cho. -Bah!, si ya tiene desde que regreso de Egipto, y ni te imaginas quen es... -No, pero me imagino que te cae mal, por lo que has dicho. -Bueno pues es... -y ve que se calla de repente -Weasley! -Que quieres Malfoy- veia como Ron lo queria golpear. -No te vengo a ver a ti... busco a Ginny - Harry se sorprendio - Se acaba de ir, dijo que te hiba a buscar. - A entendido.. bueno adios cuñado - se lo dijo con una sonrisa como de burla -Maldito, no se como Ginny se pudo fijar en él!!! -QUE??? Ginny es su novia...pero como sucedió -pero fue Hermione la que contesto -Se vieron en Egipto, y no se como surgio pero a el le gusto ella, y la convencio para que fuera su novia... -Yo pienso que esta bajo algun hechizo -Hermione lo vio con la cara un ´poco molesta. -Y llego a la Madriguera diciendo que era su novia, y el fue a visitarla varias veces a la casa . Eso es todo. -Por eso fue el cambio de look... ahora ese idiota está más loco por ella. Cho- Pero que dijieron sus padres -eso mismo se preguntaba Harry -Pues mis papás primero no estaba muy convencidos, pero el hablo con ellos y se los gano...maldito... y pues ya saben el papá de Malfoy se murio el año pasadoy su mamá lo apoyo.- Harry no podia creer lo que escuchaba .  
  
FIN DEL FLAHS BACK.  
  
Al fin la encuentro, ahí estaba recargada en la pared esperandome, ella me voltea a ver y me sonrie, me acerco y le hablo.  
  
-Hola Gin- y ella se acerca, me da un beso en los labios y me abraza -Te extrañe - a se me olvido decir que ya es mi novia jajaja, sucedió a finales del fin de curso, ella y Malfoy rompieron pero quedaron como amigos... aun me pongo celoso cuando se le acerca. -Vamos al compartimiento con los demas. - ella solo sonrio, se la llevo abrazada a buscar a sus amgos.  
  
FIN 


End file.
